


Compartmentalization is Key (aka Thor:TDW)

by Kizmet



Series: What If [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Reasonable Authority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: Good communication is starting to have an effect on the MCU.





	1. Asgard’s Justice System wasn’t Completely Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m getting into Phase 2, the cumulative changes are starting to have a bigger impact, so very, very gradually I’m drifting into a fix-it.
> 
> Loki’s ‘trial’ is a mess, one of the scenes in the MCU that inevitably sets my teeth on edge. Odin has all the power of an absolute monarchy behind his words but he’s acting as a parent disappointed with his child and angry because said child is being a little shit about the whole thing. Odin’s acting out of emotion not reason, Asgard’s ‘justice’ system is nothing more than Odin’s whims so Loki’s screwed from the outset (and knows it).
> 
> So in this take on Odin he has subject who might possibly revolt if he runs his kingdom entirely according to his whims. He actually has to maintain some professional distance and demonstrate that his justice has more behind it than “Because I say so.” … Plus he and Loki have been engaging in actual communication so he’s not particularly upset with Loki to start with.

Loki stood before the All-Father and the Court of Asgard, his pride and banked anger at the wrongs Asgard had done him drawn around him like armor.

Odin thumped Gungnir’s haft against the steps of the throne and Loki’s chains fell away. “There is no further need to appease the Midgardians,” he declared.

Loki shook out his wrists warily.

Odin looked out over the assembled court, “As Loki’s recent misadventures have demonstrated Midgard has reached a stage in its development where displays of our power are seen as a threat to be resisted rather than evidence that we are gods to be worshipped. Until such time as they are ready to fully take their place among the Nine, all further contact with Midgard is to be restricted to official, diplomatic channels. So it is decreed.” Odin thumped Gungnir’s haft against the marble again, signaling that the matter of Midgard was closed. 

Loki eyed Odin curiously. Despite the number of times, during centuries past, that Thor had led his friends on expeditions to Midgard to screw around and play god to the mortals living there, he’d expected Odin to use Thor’s new-found respect and concern for the people Midgard as an excuse to let loose the wrath Loki was certain Odin felt over his spoiled plots. Loki bit back the urge to shift his feet as Thor’s recounting of the events leading him to the Abyss and the Other surged to mind. _‘If not that, then Fa- ODIN might be upset that I caused Mother grief.’_

“For the King’s justice to carry meaning it must be administered according to the offense, not the offender,” Odin continued sternly. “As the questionable methods employed by the warriors Heimdall, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif and Fandral were forgiven… As they sought to protect Asgard from an unrightful reign. So must Loki’s questionable methods be forgiven… As they were undertaken to draw my attention to Thor’s shortcomings as Asgard’s future king so that I could act to correct them-”

Rumblings of discontent came from the crowd. Odin thumped Gungnir against the steps again to silence them.

“However, as Heimdall was sentenced for the murder of Tyr, who committed no offense other than to be faithful to his duty and to Asgard, so must Loki bear penalty for the deaths of two of Asgard’s warriors, as it was his actions placed them in harm’s way.”

Loki took a breath to argue, then found he had nothing to say. No way to argue that his actions had not been directly responsible for those two deaths and surprised that his father given up the use of Heimdall’s peerless eyes and seen him punished for the role he’d play in everything despite Asgard’s lack of love for Loki himself. He straightened and waited for the All-Father’s judgement respectfully.

“Loki Odinson,” Odin paused, allowing the court a moment to remember that Loki was his child. “For your actions, you are to spend the next three hundred years confined to your quarters.”

* * *

Several weeks later Eir nodded crisply to the guards outside of Loki’s rooms then knocked. 

“Come… As if I am allowed to refuse entrance,” Loki complained. When he saw who his guest was his expression turned wary. “What brings Asgard’s chief healer to my door?”

Eir looked him up and down briskly, “You’re underweight. Your mother, the Queen, tells me that you’re sleeping poorly. You were exposed to the Abyss for an unprecedented amount of time. Your brother tells me that your memories are confused. The All-Father speaks of wild mood swings-“

Loki flushed as he remembered screaming, “You are not my father!” at Odin several days earlier while leaning against his door like a child to deny him entrance.

Eir sighed, “Loki, you tried to end your life. Why would you not expect to see much of me for the foreseeable future?”

Loki glowered at her. “That is what Thor has told me,” he allowed, doubt clear in his voice. “I suppose Mother will be disappointed if I do not speak with you?”

“That will do for now,” Eir agreed. “Would you object to a field trip? Before anything else I wish to determine if you suffered any physical harm in the course of all that… I’ve already had words with your parents about hiding that you’re multi-formed,” she added with a grumble. “How am I supposed to properly care for your health when I’m not given full information?”


	2. Conversations while Restoring the Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TDW is going to stray more than most because so much of the "Thor" movies centers around family drama which is driven by Loki being treated overtly as the black sheep. If Odin's not being a crappy parent a lot changes.

With the Tesseract it was only a short while before the Bifrost was restored. Then Odin set Thor the task of restoring order to the Nine Realms.

“Would you summon your friends back?” the All-Father asked Thor in a tone that made his son assume it was some form of test.

Thor thought for a moment. “With Loki home and under Eir’s care I don’t feel so much anger towards them but- I haven’t missed them this last year. I don’t believe that they could or would stir up trouble against you or I… Still, for Loki’s sake I’d rather they remained gone.”

“With the Bifrost repaired the pretext for their unofficial banishment will be lost,” Odin pointed out. “If you do nothing, it will be only another six month before they make contact. By the terms of the mission they were given, they would have done what they could to pacify any problems they discovered on Ria then traveled on for another three years to reach Nornheim, then continued in that vein. It would have taken them several decades simply to travel to all the worlds of the near-Realms, not accounting for any trouble they might have encountered it would have been two thousand years before they had finished the task set before them. However with the Bifrost restored, it will be no more than a year before peace is restored to the Nine Realms.”

Thor nodded. “Still, I see no reason to hasten their return.”

“Will you use the time you have bought, or are you simply putting off an unpleasantness?” Odin asked, eyeing his son sharply.

“I will endeavor to see that it is the former,” Thor promised.

* * *

Loki opened his door then stood there staring.

“Would you ask me in,” Odin suggested.

Loki stepped back and didn’t slam the door in Odin’s face, but that was all the welcome he offered. 

Odin sighed, “So I am still the recipient of the majority of your anger?”

“You saved my life so that you could use me to further your ends,” Loki accused.

“You were born to rule, as much as Thor was. I assumed you would want to claim your throne,” Odin replied.

“You offer me reign over ice and monsters, the thankless task of training the Jotun to be subservient to Thor. And then you expect me to be grateful?” Loki snapped. “I will not thank you for a life where I belong nowhere, raised among people who loathe me, carefully trained to see a monster when I look into a mirror!”

“Loki,” Odin interrupted. “Your mother and I strove to teach you that the Jotun were people like any others.”

“While our nursemaids scared us into staying in our beds at night with tales of how the Frost Giants would come for us if we misbehaved. And when we trained for combat our instructors made certain to paint the target dummies blue,” Loki answered.

“I didn’t know how to cleanse Asgard of the hatred bred of centuries of war against Jotunheim,” Odin sighed. “King I am but I cannot simply order the hearts of my subjects to soften. And yes, I had a plan for you,” Odin admitted. “But ultimately, it had to be your choice as to whether or not you followed it. Do you think that I would have sent you to Jotunheim unwilling and left you stranded with no option but to find your way among them?”

“You did as much to Thor,” Loki argued.

“I did not expect him to rule Midgard, only to get his sulking over with and think on why I was angry while out of my sight,” Odin said. “If you were forced to Jotunheim with the tools to make yourself king I would not rest easy… Because it would serve me right if you returned to Asgard at the head of a conquering army.”

Loki looked away.

“Could you truly be content as Thor’s advisor?” Odin asked. “Asgard can only have one king, you would always remain his shadow.”

“I not care if Asgard loves me,” Loki declared.

Odin gave him a disbelieving look.”

“I would not care, if I could believe that I had Thor’s ear. If I had either Thor’s or your respect-“ Loki stalked out to his balcony. Odin followed him. 

“How many times did I complain to you of Thor’s faults before resorting to a demonstration that you could not ignore?” Loki demanded.

“You were right,” Odin said. “Not in how you went about showing it. But you were right that I had indulged Thor’s faults more than I should have and he is a better man for receiving correction instead of indulgence.”

* * *

Odin walked slowly down the stairs into the dungeons of Asgard. The cells were crowded with the marauders Thor had captured as he passified the Nine Realms but one cell contained only a single occupant. 

Heimdall stared at Odin as he approached, the flat expression on his face suggested that he’d been watching the All-Father long before he stepped into the dungeons. Heimdall waited until Odin stood in front of the cell then asked, “My King, you have need of my eyes still?”

“A cell has been constructed in the restored Observatory,” Odin informed him. “If you serve well, Watchman, your sentence will be shortened.”

Heimdall nodded gravely. “I have always had Asgard’s best interests at heart,” he said.

Odin shook his head, “No. When you sent my sons to Jotunheim instead of doing your duty and refusing them passage it was not the good of Asgard that motivated you. It was nothing more than injured pride.”

“Loki betrayed Asgard. He snuck Frost Giants into the vaults. And all you wish to speak of is my pride?” Heimdall demanded.

“I speak with Loki of Loki’s crimes,” Odin stated. “It is your crimes that should concern you.”

As Odin walked away Heimdall called after him, “You look tired my King. No ready solution for Jotunheim?”

“And the problems you facilitated?” Odin demanded spinning back to glare at Heimdall. “Thor and Loki are yet young, what excuse do you have for your culpability in the matter? It seems you have not yet seriously contemplated your mistakes. I find I would rather know that I am blind than to rely on eyes I cannot trust. My earlier offer is rescinded.”

* * *

Thor threw himself down on the low couch in front of the fire in Loki’s sitting room and stared moodily into the flames.

“If missing the victory celebration is such a hardship… I won’t perish for the lack of your company,” Loki declared irritably after several minutes had passed.

“I stayed after the battle,” Thor said solemnly. 

Loki didn’t say anything, just sat down across from Thor.

“Do you remember my almost coronation?” Thor asked.

“Only as the start of things. I was mostly waiting for the first sign of the break in,” Loki admit.

“Father said Mjolnir was a fit companion for a king. A tool for building as well as a weapon of destruction,” Thor said. “But I went to one of the Vanir towns that had been targeted by the raiders. I don’t think driving a few nails will suffice.”

“Collect up a list of their needs. Researching where they might be met will give me something to occupy myself with,” Loki offered.

“Thank you,” Thor replied. “During my exile Lady Darcy instructed me on the aftermath of war. I- It is hard to see that what she taught me is as true for our peoples as it is for the nations of Midgard…. Vanaheim was one of the better places. On Nornheim the raiding parties were largely Jotun. They ask why I stopped you.”

Loki leaned against the mantle, losing himself in the dancing flames for several long minutes. “I didn’t know what else to do,” he said without looking at Thor. “I was on the verge of putting Father’s plan into action but… Everyone on Asgard was against me. All I could think was how glad they’d all be to have the unsightly monster Odin had brought among them banished back to the icy hell where he belonged. I hated Laufey and all his people for siring me.”

“Loki,” Thor said sadly as he went to stand beside his brother.

Loki shrugged, “I am just as glad you stopped me. Laufey was our enemy but he was also my father. I don’t know if I truly regret killing him, I tell myself I only wish that I had asked why he abandoned me first. I- It is a relief, I suppose, that I don’t know what lies I would tell myself about having killed an entire planet- mostly to avoid living there. The thought of failure was intolerable and success was horrific. I couldn’t think how to escape from between the two.”

“If you ever feel that way again, promise you’ll talk to me,” Thor pled.

“What help could you be?” Loki snapped viciously.

Thor ignored the spiteful tone and implied slight against his intelligence. “Please Brother. If not me, then Mother or Father.”

“I so swear,” Loki’s response was barely a whisper. Then he changed the subject, “I heard rumor that Alfheim was not marauders but a coup.”

Thor nodded, “When my armies arrived we found Freyr and Freya’s heads mounted on pikes outside of the capital. It wasn’t anything I’d prepared for. I demanded a challenger meet me in trial by combat for their murders then left Uncle Ve and several units of our warriors to negotiate the wergild owed Njord for his children’s lives. I think Father will leave Alfheim’s governance in the Elves’ hands… But the wergild will be such that it serves as a reminder of Asgard’s superiority for a long time to come.”

“Father never gave either of us any reason to think that the choices a king must make are easy ones,” Loki said after a long silence.

“But this one? I am discomforted by it,” Thor sighed. “All of Alfheim will suffer for the actions of their leaders.” 

Loki had no answer for him. 

“I am glad you are not on Jotunheim,” Thor said sometime later. “I am glad I do not have to fear for you caught in the fall of a puppet government.”

* * *

Odin walked out to Loki’s balcony and stood there watching waters tumble over the world’s edge when he was granted entrance.

“Was there something you wanted?” Loki asked waspishly.

“Do you still have the Casket of Ancient Winters in your keeping?” Odin asked.

“Why?” 

“The Jotun continue to send out war parties.”

“So you would offer them bribes?” Loki scoffed. “That is hardly like you.”

Odin sighed. “They have no choice, Jotunheim is breaking apart. They must carve out a new home for themselves or perish.”

Loki took a deep breath, “My doing?”

Odin nodded reluctantly. “With Laufey gone there may be none left with the skill to wield the Casket. Even so having it in their possession would give them another path to throw their remaining strength into, the hope of restoring Jotunheim.”

“Or I could go, become their savior and take the place you envisioned for me,” Loki said bitterly.

“I am not asking you,” Odin said. “If the Casket is still in your possession I will return it to Jotunheim and give them a chance to save themselves. You need do no more than return the Casket to me, if you still hold it.”

Loki turned and walked back inside. When Odin went to follow him he shut his bedroom door in the All-Father’s face.


	3. Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m treating Heimdall’s sight as a unique and non-transferrable power. Without him, the Aesir can’t just shout for beam-up and have the Bifrost show up. They’re having to resort to “The portal will open at time X” measures to for return trips. This can also be considered an explanation for why Heimdall gets away with so much shit. He doesn’t have to say “You can’t arrest me because you need me.” It’s a verifiable fact that Asgard has to give up an advantage to throw him in the dungeon… But sometimes you have to make due rather than bow to blackmail.
> 
> Changes to Jane may be attributed to the author’s absolute refusal to write a supposedly competent and capable woman as spending years pining over a guy she knew for a few days, losing interest in her career, moping, not even getting dressed or showering because he didn’t come back. So better communication means that Jane and Thor are in a better place in there relationship… But even if they weren’t Jane wouldn’t be hiding out at her mom’s house. Erik on the other hand had his will usurped by an alien artifact, There are people in his life who care about him and didn’t just ignore this until he was running around Stonehenge naked (so Ian has changed from the Intern’s Intern to Erik’s in home nursing aid).

Darcy let herself into the back of the lecture hall then stood on her toes and started waving. At the front of the room Jane stumbled in her lecture. She frowned severely at Darcy then collected herself and resumed her lecture. “Mankind has yet to master the technology to construct an Einstein-Rosen bridge, but we know it’s possible…”

“And we get more data on them everytime your boyfriend makes a booty-call,” Darcy remarked as she made her way to the front of the room.

Jane’s students sat forward eagerly. Jane turned up her glare several notches. “Thor is a perfect gentlemen!” she declared, flushing bright red. “So you’re all probably seeing more action than I am. Now moving on from the topic of my love life!! Darcy what are you doing here? I’m working!”

Darcy shoved a device in Jane’s face. “It’s been like this for…” She juggled the device and her cellphone, “For um… two hours and fifteen minutes.” Jane looked at the device. She looked at her class. Then she tugged Darcy close. “A stable proto Einstein-Rosen bridge?” She glanced at her class again, most of them were still looking at her with prurient curiosity. “Study-hall!” she declared and ran out.

She piled into the car Darcy was renting only to shriek when a guy sat up in the back-seat, “Ian! You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Erik!”

“Well, er, I was but-” the nursing aid stammered.

“But he lost him,” Darcy interrupted. “And he’d been a run of good days- Well, until last week when he started raving about ‘convergences’. Anyway, we figured that the phenomenon would be right up his alley and maybe that’s where he got to. I was trying to tell you, only-”

“Only you told my students- My young, impressionable, GOSSIPY students! About my, remarkably tame, date-nights instead,” Jane groused.

* * *

Thor was surprised to see Forseti waiting outside of the restored Observatory instead of being at his post. “My Prince, your mother is within,” the new gatekeeper explained.

Thor nodded and went inside where Frigga waited at the controls of the Bifrost. “Mother, what brings you here?” Thor tried not to sound nervous.

“Your brother just left for Jotunheim with a contingent of guards,” Frigga said distractedly. “He decided that he wished to attempt reparations for the damage done to their planet. He and your father agreed that the Bifrost would be reopened to retrieve Loki and the guards sent with him in three hours time. It is times like this that the loss of Heimdall’s abilities are most strongly felt.”

“Although, I would not trust him to answer Loki’s cries for help,” Thor interjected.

Frigga nodded. “It will most welcome when the dwarves manage to develop a means of replacing his eyes without our previous dependence on one individual, prey to the biases that can compromise us all.” She shook herself. “But what brings you here?”

Thor shifted uncomfortably. “I go to see Jane for only a few hours and not even once a week,” he said defensively. 

“‘Not even once a week’?” Frigga asked. “You are thinking in mortal terms, my son. For an Aesir that is quite the ardent courtship.”

At Thor’s crestfallen look Frigga sighed, “It is not that your father and I don’t appreciate her and her friends’ influence on you. Your Jane has had quite the positive effect but it is all too easy to fall into the rhythm of mortal life when you spend time with them. Days feel like years, you believe that you will have all the time in the world to spend with them… And then they are gone and you realize that you will mourn your lost love for much longer than you had them.”

“Should it not be my choice, whether or not the years I spend with Jane are worth the tears I will shed later?” Thor asked.

Frigga looked at Thor knowingly. “You say that now. Also you must think of what you’ll take from her: The chance to find someone to grow old _with_. No matter how much you might love her, you are not able to take that journey with her. She will grow old, as mortals do, and for you it will be little more than a changing of the seasons.”

Thor looked at the Bifrost, “I will think on what you’ve said mother but... Unless you think I should standby in case Loki runs into trouble?”

Frigga shook her head. “If your brother is not able to handle matters on Jotunheim himself, your father is ready to step in,” she said. “Do think about what I said, discuss it with your Jane even.”

“You’re not forbidding me to go?” Thor asked in surprise. 

“It would be discourteous to stand a lady up,” Frigga replied. “And I didn’t raise you to be rude.”

* * *

Loki’s guards shifted warily, Loki didn’t blame them. They couldn’t be comfortable with an assignment that put equal emphasis on bringing him back to his house arrest and on bringing him back safely. Beside that, they were on Jotunheim.

The ruined Jotun capital city Loki had ventured into on his last three trips to Jotunheim was gone, in its place was a massive crevasse. The creaks and groans of the ice were louder and more frequent than he remembered. As Loki and his guard searched for signs of the Jotun Loki saw several massive chunks of ice crumble into the fissure. From the echoing crashes of ice falling into the depths, the gash the Bifrost had carved into Jotunheim was many miles deep.

A short while later the Jotun found them. They appeared out of the ice and shadows, shockingly stealthy for beings so large, surrounding the Aesir party before they realized they were there. “What do you want, Annihilator?” their leader demanded.

Loki took a deep breath and called the Casket of Ancient Winters with his magic. As it materialized on his upraised hand he declared, “I come to make restitution.” 

Loki winced as he felt the artifact’s magic spilling over him, forcing him into his Jotun form. The gathered warriors gasped and muttered among themselves as they stared at Loki. While most of the eyes were on the Casket too many, in Loki’s opinion, rested heavily on the scarification marking his Jotun skin. Their leader, Loki’s half-brother if his knowledge of Jotun clan markings was accurate, stepped forward reaching for the Casket. “Give that to me,” he snarled.

“No,” Loki held up a warning hand as the Casket’s powers began to swirl around him. “How could we possibly _know_ that you would use the Casket to repair the damage I’ve done and not simply add it to your arsenal? My father wanted to trust you, simply because he hesitates to ask this of me but…” Loki smiled toothily. “I’m not the trusting sort, I will do the honors.”

“And I thought atonement involved remorse.”

“My regrets are saved for those who had no say, not for their leaders who drove me to extremes by perusing a war I wanted no part in,” Loki replied sharply.

The Jotun’s leader grimaced, “Rumors of your silver tongue, Loki of Asgard, are exaggerated but I can’t afford to turn you down.”

“I’m glad we understand each other,” Loki replied. “A place of power would help me… What do I call you?”

“Helbindi Laufeyson,” the Jotun offered grudgingly. “Come, the temple where the Casket was stolen from remains, although not for much longer at the current rate of the crumbling.” 

Loki’s steps faltered at the thought of returning to the place where Odin had found him. 

“If I didn’t know Jotunheim was doomed already I would worry that you are here to finish what you started,” Helbindi continued.

“I would take myself along with you,” Loki pointed out. 

“I’m not certain that would give you pause,” Helbindi said. “You did want to kill every last one of us, didn’t you… Brother?”

Loki’s expression twisted with disgust. “Why would I feel any loyalty to a people who abandoned me to die as an infant? But my mother insists that such monstrosities are an aberration. Not characteristic of your- our species. I still worry that she lies for my benefit.”

Helbindi looked Loki up and down, mostly down as he towered nearly four feet over Loki, “I wonder more that our father would claim a half-breed bastard like you in the first place- You have the look of the Aesir about you,” he sneered. “Or perhaps your mother was a talented and insane liar. The clan marks are perfect. I can’t imagine an Aesir woman having the knowledge to give them to you but for a Jotun woman to think that she could present _you_ as Laufey’s child… Perhaps that was why you were left: Your mother wanted you found by Laufey but could not risk her lie being discovered if she were seen.” 

Loki blanked his face and refused to react, either to Helbindi’s speculation or to stepping into the Jotun temple, either because of the role it played in his personal history or to the feeling of power in the place. He returned the Casket to it’s proper resting place and called the power to flow into it, to reach out to the fractured planet and heal.

The power of the Casket and the power of the place heard Loki’s summons and responded. The cold unleashed, primordial and untamed, drove both the Aesir and the Jotun from the temple. Loki stood in the middle of the swirling blizzard, he felt Ymir stir in his bones and and the blood freezing in his veins. Loki reached out for the wound that had cleft Jotunheim to its core…

* * *

“I thought we had a dinner date,” Thor remarked when he found Jane, Darcy and a number of agitated police officers outside of an abandoned warehouse. 

“It’s been… a very strange day,” Jane replied.

“Not to interrupt or anything,” Darcy interrupted, “But...I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested.”

“I’d better try to convince them that we’re harmless,” Jane said waving toward the police. Thor nodded and Jane walked over to talk to the police.

“Are you Jane Foster?” one of the officers asked.

Jane nodded. 

“Do you know this man?” the officer continued gesturing toward Ian.

“He’s a nurse, for a friend of mine, who wandered off. We were looking for him,” Jane glanced back at the warehouse, thinking off all the things they’d seen. “Until we got distracted.”

“This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. You'll have to come with me.” The officer grabbed Jane’s arm roughly only for a sudden explosion of power from Jane to knock him, and everyone in a ten foot radius, off their feet. 

The surge of power also knocked Jane unconscious for a moment. Thor raced to her side and helped her to stand.

What just happened?” Jane asked as the officers began to surround them. 

“Place your hands on your head, step back!”

“The woman is unwell,” Thor protested.

“She's dangerous,” the officer argued.

“So am I,” Thor threatened, pulling Jane protectively close. 

“Oh boy,” Darcy muttered. “So are we getting arrested or um…”

“The later,” Thor decided. “It would be convenient to be able to summon the Bifrost right now,” he muttered.

Darcy grabbed Ian, “Get ready to run,” she said.

Forty minutes, and a cab ride for Darcy, later they met up at Jane’s mother’s house, minus Ian who either hadn’t taken Darcy’s warning seriously or who had decided he was better off in police custody. “So what now?” Darcy asked.

Thor watched Jane worriedly. “I’m fine,” she told him.

“What I saw, to expect it to just -go away.” Thor sighed deeply. “Jane, that is no more than wistful thinking.” He checked the clock. “When the Bifrost opens in another fifteen minutes, I wish to take you to Asgard with me.”

“That sounds great,” Darcy said. “Fifteen minutes… We’ll probably be gone before the police think to check here.”

* * *

Frigga sighed with relief when Loki’s team returned through the Bifrost right on schedule. Loki was in his Jotun form and leaning heavily on one of his guards but he was on his feet. “My son!” she exclaimed reaching for him.

Loki cringed back and Frigga realized that the guard supporting him had three borrowed cloaks insulating him from Loki’s touch. He gave her a pained smile, “I can’t change back… Just yet. I can feel the Casket’s power’s dispersing-” His gaze turned distant. “It’s back where it belongs, where it always belonged, in the core of Jotunheim. They took Ymir’s heart and turned it into a weapon. I put it back. Their world was a hollowed egg-shell, that I cracked. It’s center has been restored.”

“You did well,” Frigga told him. Cautiously she reached out as if to cup his cheek, stopping when the cold became too intense but not drawing back. She held her hand there, several inches from his cheek, letting the warmth of it press against him. 

Loki smiled. He glanced at his guard, “Perhaps I might rest a while here… And not cause a panic walking through the city like this?” he suggested.

The captain of the guard turned to Frigga. “Why don’t you fetch Eir and my husband. Loki is clearly not well and unless one of you wishes to ride double with him, I doubt he’ll make it back to the city without incident.”

“Of course my Queen,” the Captain agreed. He singled out one of his men. “Go. Do as your Queen bids.”

While they waited, Frigga appropriated the rest of the guard’s cloaks and settle Loki in a nest made of them over his protests of “Mother! Stop fussing!” The interplay between mother and son left more than one of the guards hiding snickers. 

Forseti returned to his post before the guard returned. He bowed to Frigga, “Apologies, Majesty. I’m due to open a portal for prisoner transport from Ria.”

“Don’t let me keep you from your duty,” Frigga replied, remaining crouched beside Loki. As the Bifrost opened, Loki’s guard repositioned themselves between Loki and the portal. While there was still some ambivalence about whether their role was to prevent Loki from escaping through the gate or to protect him and Frigga from any trouble that came with the prisoners, the balance had tilted in the direction of protection. 

Forseti opened the Bifrost and a moment later a dozen prisoners including a large man with shockingly blue eyes staring through a tusked mask, arrived guarded by Sif, Fandral and Volstagg. Loki shifted, transforming his posture from huddling among the cloaks for warmth to lounging indolently. Frigga stood, she took one of the guard’s swords and held it at her side as she moved to stand in front of Loki.

“My Queen,” Sif dropped to a knee, startled. Volstagg and Fandral looked torn between following suit and maintaining their guard over the prisoners. At a subtle gesture from Frigga, three of the guard on Loki joined the group around the prisoners and Thor’s former friends all presented themselves before their Queen. “As the restoration of the Bifrost rendered our mission moot we took this opportunity to return to Asgard for further orders.”

“One of your number appears to be missing,” Frigga observed.

“Hogun felt he could best serve by remaining on Ria to assist them in rebuilding. Although he asks leave to be transferred to Vanaheim when it pleases your Majesty,” Sif relaid.

“Hogun’s perspicaciousness is to be commended,” Frigga remarked. “I will send word that his request for a permanent station on Vanaheim has been approved. The three of you may return to your quarters and await word on where best you might serve Asgard.”

Volstagg’s eyes widened, “Loki, is that you?” He asked.

Loki drew his mask of arrogant untouchability even tighter around him and didn’t reply.

“I’m glad to see you alive,” Volstagg finished awkwardly.

“Given how very hard you worked to rid of me, you’ll have to excuse me if I doubt your sincerity now,” Loki replied coolly.

“Things got out of control,” Volstagg said quietly. “In our exuberance to show our devotion to Thor, we forgot that we owed you our loyalty as well, as our shield brother, as our king-” the big man sighed, “As our friend.”

“You were never my friend,” Loki snarled. 

“No, we were not,” Volstagg admitted regretfully.

“Do you speak for all of Thor’s would-be minions?” Loki demanded, tucking his hands close to his body to hide that they were beginning to shake from the strain of trying to look composed. 

Volstagg glanced at his companions. When neither Sif nor Fandral would meet his eyes he turned back to Loki and said, “I speak for myself.” Then he turned to Frigga, “Your Majesty, I am deeply sorry for my part in the distress you suffered. These last few years, simply not _knowing_ that my children were well, has given me much time to reflect on the consequences of my actions. And to regret them.”

Frigga’s eyes flickered toward Loki for a moment. “You three are dismissed. Return to your homes, you will be contacted later about your next posting.”


	4. Frigga doesn’t Take On Malekith Alone

In the dungeons below Asgard Heimdall watched in helpless horror as one of the other prisoners transformed and used a cellmate’s body to force his way through the fields keeping them imprisoned. 

The guards were helpless against the infiltrator, especially when he began releasing the other prisoners. 

Heimdall smashed his fist against the walls of his cell, “Release me monster! So that I might give you challenge.” The Kursed stared at him for a moment then turned away, leaving him in his cell.

Above alarms rang out through the city. Forseti triggered the palace shield as first one, then dozens of invading ships sped past the Observatory. The first few ships smashed against the shields but dozens of others veered away to assault the city.

While Odin went to aid in the City’s defense and Thor was dispatched to the dungeons to quell the riot Frigga led Jane and Darcy to Loki’s rooms. 

“Mother, you bring me guests,” Loki remarked as Frigga handed him the spear she’d taken from one of the guards. “I am honored to meet the lady who managed to din some thought into my brother’s thick head,” he continued, stepping past Jane to take Darcy’s hand. 

He brushed a light kiss over her knuckles, “Cold hands, warm heart?” Darcy giggled. 

A look of strain crossed Loki’s face and his skin warmed under her fingers.

Darcy glanced at Jane, “I know we decided that Thor was totally biased when it came to his brother but… I think I like him.” 

“And I most definitely approve of Thor’s improved taste in friends,” Loki replied with a grin.

“As long as he doesn’t start calling us goats,” Jane remarked with a scowl.

Frigga sighed. “The All-Father is under a great strain,” she apologized. “And you aren’t a momentary fling to Thor, which makes your relationship a painful mistake for us, as his parents, to watch him make.”

“Why is it a mistake?” Jane demanded.

“Thor is approximately one thousand, and he has just entered into adulthood, you are two and a half decades and the same apparent age. In a matter of just a few decades you will be dead, Thor will still be in his prime over a thousand years from now,” Frigga said bluntly. “In this moment you only see your love for each other but the stories of both your realm and mine tell us that there is no happy ending for such a match. Take heed of them.”

An explosion shook the palace. Loki glanced out his window, “The palace shield has fallen,” he warned.

Frigga turned to Jane and Darcy, “Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask and no questions.”

In the dungeons Volstagg and Fandral threw themselves into the battle against the rioting prisoners. “It's as if they resent being imprisoned,” Fandral remarked lightly.

“Allow me to aid you!” Heimdall called from his cell.

Volstagg and Fandral traded an uncertain glance as they continued fighting but before they could decide on a course of action Thor entered. “Return to your cells and further harm will come to you. You have my word,” the Prince declared and was promptly punched in the face. “Very well, you don't have my word.”

“Just like old times?” Fandral laughed as Thor joined the battle.

Thor glanced away. “The past does not return to us,” he said, with regret.

In the shield control room Odin found the bodies of a half-dozen of his Einherjar scattered across the floor, “Frigga,” he breathed.

Drawn by his sense of the Aether Malekith slaughtered the guards outside of Loki’s room and burst through the door just as Frigga urged Jane behind her.

Stand down, creature,” Frigga ordered raising her sword. “You may still survive this.”

“I have survived worse, woman,” Malekith declared stalking towards her.

“Who are you?” Frigga asked.

“I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine,” the Dark Elf declared engaging Frigga. 

Frigga countered Malekith’s blows gracefully while Jane wavered in the background clutching a spear awkwardly. Malekith snarled when a sudden shift in the battle left him with Frigga’s blade against his neck. 

Then he smiled darkly as the Kursed arrived. The massive creature casually moved to swat the spear from Jane’s hands, only to be greeted with a wicked smile. Jane ducked under blow and lunged. The Kursed threw himself backwards to avoid being impaled.

“Surrender,” Frigga demanded. A thin line of blood welled up as she press her sword into Malekith’s neck. “Tell your beast to stand down.” 

Malekith grabbed Frigga’s blade in his bare hand and forced it back, ignoring the injuries he inflicted on himself in the process. 

Loki gave up both the illusion of being Jane Foster and the pretense of not knowing how to fight as he and the Kursed circled each other warily. The Kursed tried to press the advantage of his greater strength but Loki refused to be corned, despite the constraints imposed by the confines of his quarters. By the slightest margins he avoid the Kursed’s heavy blows. Then Loki stumbled, still feeling the effects of his efforts on Jotunheim. He was quick enough to get his spear up to divert the Kursed’s blow but the sheer force of it shattered his weapon, slamming him bodily into a bookshelf. The Kursed’s sword opened a long, shallow cut on Loki’s arm, instead of taking his head off. The massive monster of a Dark Elf drew back to deliver a finishing blow. 

“Loki!” Frigga screamed. She threw her sword end over end. 

The Kursed batted it aside before it could split his skull but Loki took the chance to escape the corner he’d been forced into. Malekith slammed into Frigga, using his greater bulk to throw her off balance then slamming the hilt of his sword viciously into the side of her skull. 

Frigga crumpled. Loki scrambled to her defense, drawing a dagger as he crouched over her, the blood from his arm leaving a grisly trail. 

Thor burst in, he screamed in rage at the sight of Frigga crumpled on the ground and Loki, covered in blood. Lightning answered his rage and drove Malekith and the Kursed from the room.


	5. Odin Doesn’t Take Leave of his Senses

“Would you stop fussing, I’m not dead!” Frigga exclaimed as she batted Odin and Thor away. Her face was paler than than the bandage wrapped around her head and when she tried to sit up Eir glared at her from across the room where the healer was sealing the gash in Loki’s arm. Jane and Darcy huddled together near the window, radiating a mix of worry, guilt and fear. Loki held himself stiffly, resolutely not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“I intend to pursue Malekith,” Thor said.

Odin shook his head, “We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us.”

“And then what?” Thor asked. “How many died in this skirmish? How many more will die if he returns? Would you have the streets of Asgard run with blood? Our homes, our people destroyed? No, I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be exposed vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him.”

“You’ll destroy the Aether, like that?” Odin asked snapping his fingers. “Something that survived the birth of this universe? Your grandfather, Bor captured the Aether, he had all the leisure in the cosmos to find a means of destroying it but all he could do was seal it away. How do you propose to destroy it Thor? Smash it with your hammer?”

Thor squirmed uncomfortably under his father’s stern glare.

“Forget the Aether,” Frigga interjected. “It cannot be destroyed by the likes of us. Kill Malekith, without a will to wield it the Aether is a lesser threat. But Odin, Thor is right was well, this is not the place for such a battle. Let him use Jane to draw Malekith off. Let him take the risk of allowing Malekith to rid her of its influence, because we owe her that much for using her as bait to save our city.”

“I will have nothing more to do with this plan,” Odin said turning away. In a softer voice he added, “Make it look like you rebelled against me. Malekith won’t expect you to have reinforcements.”

* * *

Thor looked around the shadowy bar where he’d asked Sif, Volstagg and Fandral to meet him, “What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off world.”

“How?” Sif asked. “The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in a vault.”

Thor looked embarrassed, “Actually, I need your help to break into the vaults of Asgard and steal the Tesseract,” he said.

“Well, since you already destroyed the Destroyer…” Fandral said sounding less than positive about the whole endeavor.

“Or you could just ask me for help.” The four of them spun to see Loki leaning against the door jam, arms crossed. He was dressed in winter gear, heavy gloves and a thick cape wrapped around him, the hood pulled up to hide his face.

“Loki! You’re supposed to be confined to your rooms!” Sif hissed.

“You might have noticed, things are a little too chaotic for anyone to notice an illusion where I’m supposed to be,” Loki said with a shrug.

“You’re supposed to be in the infirmary,” Thor corrected jumping up and reaching for Loki’s elbow. He drew back at the feel of cold radiating through the thick layers of clothing Loki wore.

“Eir’s work was as impeccable as ever,” Loki declared as he pulled back, tugging his cloak more tightly around him. “I’m going, Thor. I won’t fail you the way I did Mother. She was injured because I was trying to perpetuate a lie. I will make this right.”

“It wasn’t your fault Loki,” Thor argued. “I dread to think what might have happened had she fought Malekith and his cohort alone.”

“You need me,” Loki replied coolly. “Getting someone into the Vaults took all my considerable talents. And I never intended for them to get out, let alone _with_ anything. I still got two of Asgard’s warriors killed in the process…. Something I trust you wish to avoid?”

“Of course,” Thor said glancing away. “We’re not killing anyone.”

“Then figure out how to steal a skiff and accept my help,” Loki said. “It will go much smoother.”

“You’re certain you’re well?” Thor asked.

Loki tugged his hood further up, casting his face into deeper shadows, although he still wore an illusion of his Asgardian skin. “Never better.”

* * *

“I said steal a skiff!” Loki exclaimed when Thor led them to the downed Dark Elf ship.

“And Father said we should appear to be acting against him,” Thor replied with a gleam in his eyes.

“You just want an excuse to fly it,” Loki accused.

“You’re sure Darcy will be okay if we leave her here?” Jane worried.

“Better than if we take her with us,” Thor said solemnly.

Loki nodded in agreement, “Keeping one non-combatant alive is going to be challenge enough.” He turned to Thor, “Do you even know how to fly this thing?”

“How hard could it be?” Thor asked.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, “Famous last words.” He offered Jane his arm. “Would you care to steal a skiff with me? We can pick up this idiot when he’s done showboating.”

“I have a plan!” Thor exclaimed. “Get on board before the guards overwhelm my minions… I mean friends.”

* * *

Frigga stood before Heimdall’s cell. “Asgard has need of you but I don’t trust you.”

“You have a dilemma my Queen,” Heimdall intoned.

“Actually, I have a proposal,” Frigga corrected him. “With my skills, I have the means to share your unique sight but it is intrusive and I would have your permission.”

“And if I will not give it to you?” Heimdall asked.

“I believe in your dedication to Asgard,” Frigga replied. “But I know that you hate my younger son and have placed your pride over the safety of my elder. If you will not allow me this I will still ask you to use your sight to determine the moment when Asgard’s forces should be sent against Malekith… But if either of my sons comes to harm on their part of this mission, your life will be forfeit. If, on the other hand, you grant me leave to share your sight responsibility for my sons’ well-being passes from you. Whatever may occur on the battlefield, you shall bear no blame for it.”

Heimdall thought for several moments. “I will allow you the liberty, Majesty. Let the onus be on you to balance the needs of Asgard against those of your sons, for no judgement of mine will satisfy you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not killing Frigga was a hard choice because without her death I couldn’t see any reason Odin would go nuts and decide he was ready to throw every last man at his command in Malekith’s path if that’s what it took to see the Dark Elves dead… Then it occured that Odin doesn’t have to oppose Thor’s plan to move the fight out of Asgard.


	6. More Than a Half-Baked Plan

Thor, Loki and Jane crouched behind a ridge on Svartalfheim as Malekith and his forces left their ship, headed straight toward them. “Ready?” Thor asked.

Jane gave him a tentatively hopeful look. She would have rather the brothers had needed more than a few glances and cryptic phrases to establish the plan between themselves. 

“I am,” Loki announced standing up, apparently without a care in the world that Malekith would spot him. He threw back the heavy cloak he’d practically been hiding in ever since the battle on Asgard. A green shimmer of magic danced over him, revealing the powder blue skin and blood red eyes of a Jotun. He grabbed Thor’s arm and tossed him down the hillside toward Malekith.

Thor rolled to his knees, clutching his frost-burned arm to his chest.

“I am sick of this masquerade,” the Jotun declared as he stalked after Thor. “Loki Odinson died on the planes of Jotunheim. I am Loptr, descendent of Ymir.”

Thor tried to summon Mjolnir only for Loki- Loptr to slice off his hand a moment before the hammer could reach its master. Jane went to rush to Thor’s side but Loptr caught her around the waist and toss her at Malekith’s feet.

“Malekith, I am a child of primordial ice, before it was corrupted by the fires of the Muspelheim. I bring you a gift! I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch as the younger races are returned to the chaos from which they arose.” 

“You will learn that your race is but children to us as well, Frost Giant,” Malekith said. Then he turned his attention to Jane. His power lifted her in the air, tearing the Aether from her. As the last of it left Jane so did her strength.

“Loki, now!” Thor shouted. 

The illusion he’d cast on Thor dispersed revealing that Thor had never been injured. As Thor summoned Mjolnir and flung his most powerful lighting bolt at Malekith, Loki wrapped his magic around the Aether. 

Malekith’s head exploded like an overripe melon. For a moment everyone stood frozen, then with a scream of pure fury, the Kursed threw a vortex grenade between Thor, Loki and Jane. Jane scrambled across the ground grabbed it and threw it as far from them as she could. Thor sighed in relief and nodded his thanks to Jane. Loki never even noticed as the Aether struggled against his hold on it. 

The Kursed waved all the remaining Dark Elf forces forward. Thor resolutely set himself between Loki and the oncoming horde. Jane tucked herself in close beside Loki so Thor’s attention wouldn’t be split between guarding her and guarding Loki. 

“You will die Asgardian,” The Kursed snarled as the first wave of his forces reached Thor. Then the Bifrost opened. A massive blast exploded from the portal, shattering the last of the Dark Elf Great Ships. Dozens of Asgard’s strongest charged through and engaged the Dark Elves with a roar. 

The Kursed sneered and stalked forward. He batted combatants out of his path like they were nothing, his hatred focused on Thor and Loki. Thor met him. As Thor battled the Enhanced warrior to him, the battle dissolved into a series of strobe-like flashes: 

The battle cries of Asgardian and Dark Elf warriors. 

The Kursed knocking him into a mountain side with enough force to shake it. 

The Aether, it’s red-tinged blackness, twisting and twining with the green that was the signature of Loki’s Seidr. 

Mjolnir being smacked away like she was nothing. 

Loki standing in the middle of the battle hands stretched up toward the Aether, the scarification on his face thrown in harsh relief even as the bizarre lighting rendered him in black and white. 

Forcing himself off the ground and dragging the Kursed back. 

Jane picking up a fallen spear, her expression determined as several Dark Elves almost broke through the Aesir lines. 

Volstagg, Sif and Fandral rallying around him. A flare of guilt that their comradery didn’t reach him, that he’d changed and left them behind. 

The tide turning as more and more of Asgard’s warriors were brought to the battle. 

The weight of numbers dragging the nie-invulnerable Kursed to the ground and Thor using all his strength to bring Mjolnir down on the creature again and again. 

Loki laughing, “I did it!” as the caged Aether fell at his feet and the dawn broke across the barren Svartalfheim plane. 

“Frost Giant!” An Asgardian sword piecing Loki’s chest as the daylight made clear his Jotun-blue skin and blood red eyes. 

Running. 

Jane screaming “Stop! What are you doing?!” 

Loki sinking to his knees, staring at the sword in confusion. 

The crunch of bone as Mjolnir connected with the berserker who’d turned on Loki. 

“Why? Why?” Blood trickling from the corner of Loki’s mouth and Thor didn’t know which of them was asking as he pulled his brother close. 

Then the Bifrost was pulling them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki doesn't get stabbed saving Thor (and hey, he saved Jane at the beginning of the fight too, only to get saved by Thor). He was too focused on a plan that kept Malekith from claiming the Aether and ends up the one needing protection.


	7. Loose Ends

It had been an accident. Thor knew that, had known it with in moments of striking the man down. He knew the attack hadn’t been against Loki. An Asgardian warrior in a battle haze had seen a Frost Giant and reacted. As his mount’s hooves pounded through the streets of Asgard, Loki’s burning cold blood soaking through his cape, Thor hated all of Asgard for that. Odin met them on the steps of the palace and walked with him as he carried Loki to the infirmary. 

It took several more days after Malekith and the Aether had been removed from the playing field before the last of the Dark Elves had been captured or killed. During that time Frigga had her sitting room converted into a into a sick room and moved Loki there from the infirmary. 

“I was so useless,” Jane murmured guiltily to Darcy as they caught sight of Eir, Thor and Frigga overseeing Loki’s transfer. “He swept me out the way like I was nothing.”

Overhearing, Thor walked over to the two of them. He gave Jane a strained smile. “Faced with a battle hardened warrior with over two thousand years of experience you refused to run,” he said. “And you’d never held a spear before. Jane, you have nothing to apologize for. Your bravery was well beyond anything I would ever presume to ask of you.”

Jane glanced toward the floating stretcher where Loki lay still and silent, the blue of his skin faded to a motten gray, “I wish I’d been able to do more.” She bit her tongue against saying how awful it was that after everything, after the odds they’d faced in going up against Malekith, that Loki’s injuries were the result of Aesir prejudices.

“I as well,” Then Thor awkwardly excused himself saying, “I beg your patience for a few more days. There are a few loose ends to tie up here, then I’ll escort you back to Midgard.” 

The biggest of those loose ends was the Aether. Eight days after Malekith’s defeat Volstagg stood before the court and the All-Father, “Due to the efforts of Prince Loki the Aether has been contained,” the All-Father declared. “However, to keep it in such close proximity to the Tesseract is to court disaster of the highest magnitude. Sir Volstagg, I am entrusting you with the mission to bear this artifact to one who can keep it from the universe.”

Volstagg knelt as he accepted the box containing the Aether. “If I might ask, how fares Prince Loki?” he asked.

Thor’s knuckles whitened where he gripped Mjolnir. Odin looked grim as he answered, “Healer Eir has stabilized his condition but his injuries were grave. Even she cannot say when, or if, he will awaken.

“Upon your return to Asgard, you will join the city guard. I understand you have expressed a desire to remain close to your family for a time?”

“Thank you, my king,” Volstagg said and took his leave.

“Lady Sif, Sir Fandral.” The pair stepped forward and knelt before the throne. The All-Father looked down on them for a moment. “I have long considered how you might best serve Asgard,” he said. “And I have concluded that the two of you will take up the position of Alfheim’s Jarls. In several decades I look forward to hearing your insights on governing a people who despise you.” 

“We will do our best for Asgard,” Sif swore and was dismissed.

Other business was brought before the throne and dealt with. Then as the audience came to close Thor stepped forward, “My liege, I request leave to pursue new learnings in Midgard,” he stated formally. 

“Go with my blessing,” the All-Father replied. He walked down the steps of Asgard’s throne to embrace Thor.

“If you have need of me, I’m only a call away,” Thor whispered. “You’ll have to be on Midgard for Darcy’s cellphone-”

“Thor, I remember how it works,” ‘Odin’ muttered irriably. “Don’t get too comfortable, there is still much rebuilding to do across the Realms but in the meantime… No one begrudges you the time to properly resolve your relationship with Lady Jane. She’s quite impressive. It’s regretful that Idun’s Apples are nothing more than mortal fancy.”

* * *

As Odin passed from his private study to the royal suite he let himself press the heel of his hand against his side and hunch a little. When she saw him Frigga’s lips thinned at the pain evident is his posture. She poured a draught from the array of tonics Eir had left her. “Thank you, Mother.” 

Frigga grimaced. “It’s disconcerting to talk to my son while I’m looking at my husband,” she commented. 

“You’re certain Heimdall neither remembers nor suspects?” Loki asked dropping the illusion of being Odin. Under the illusion of armor he wore a light tunic made bulky by the bandages wrapped around his torso. And if the overly long sleeves of the tunic hid Loki’s blue-skinned hands from his own sight, it could have been a coincidence. “Once he’s set his heart on being meddlesome, it becomes much more difficult to cloud his sight.”

“I taught you everything _you_ know about manipulating seidr,” Frigga replied dryly. “You’re far from having learned everything _I_ know. In addition to having very limited influence from his cell, Heimdall has no thought to question the version of events I planted in him.” She frowned, “In truth, I would rather it had been more difficult to convince him that he did not see your father collapse from the shock of seeing you fall in the battle. It’s not difficult to plant alternatives in a mind that wishes to disbelieve the evidence of it’s own eyes.”

“How is Odin?” Loki asked sounding a bit uncertain of the events Frigga had relaid himself.

“Your father loves you,” Frigga said, addressing Loki’s unspoken insecurities first. Then she sighed, “Delaying the Sleep as he did, then forcing himself back to consciousness after only a few months only to delay it again, took its toll. Eir and I are doing what we can. And this ruse-“ Frigga shook her head. “This ruse buys Odin much needed time to rest and recover, if he can. Asgard isn’t secure enough to withstand a new, untested king right now. If Thor were on the throne it would only be a matter of time until his rule was challenged.” She smiled at Loki, “And while Thor may have matured greatly in these last few years, between the two of you, you are more ready to rule.”

“If only there was anyone willing to follow me,” Loki said sarcastically. With an absent gesture he cast the illusion of his Aesir appearance on himself.

“At the rate you’re healing Eir thinks it will only be a matter of a few years before you’ll be able to shift into your Aesir form again,” Frigga assured him.

Loki’s expression tightened, “There are no guarantees,” he said. “The Casket of Winters did something to me. Before, removed from outside influences, I reverted automatically to my Aesir form simply because I did not desire to be Jotun. Now? You were injured because it took nearly all my strength to hold the form I’ve worn my whole life.”

“Don’t borrow trouble,” Frigga said. She hugged Loki briefly being careful to keep a layer of cloth between their skin. “For now I cannot be anything but grateful for your Jotun blood, an Aesir would have died of those wounds. If time doesn’t restore your ability to shift between forms we’ll deal with it then. For now, focus on the Realms’ stability. Use this moment, Asgard’s collective guilt over your injuries to chisel away at their prejudices.”

“They’re only guilty because they think the attack on me drove Thor from Asgard,” Loki complained. 

“They aren’t wrong,” Frigga said. “Thor doesn’t want to do right by his subjects at this moment. He wants to tear into them for the blight threaded through our society which nearly cost him his brother.”

“And you think I don’t?” Loki demanded.

“I think Thor’s way would be satisfying but you have the temperment to foment change,” Frigga said. She smiled, “And you might enjoy the chance to brag a little and NOT be contested. Who would gainsay the All-Father if he wishes to only remember the best of his child, who may very well have tragically lost his life in Asgard’s defense?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki still ends up on the throne, posing as Odin, but with Thor and Frigga's support. 
> 
> Odin might still die but it's not all on Loki. Thor and Odin himself also played a role in Odin abusing his health in the years leading up to Ragnarok.


	8. In an Adjoining Universe where Thor FAILS as a Motivational Speaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Fixing’ scenes like Thor’s recruitment of Loki for his plan to get Jane to Svartalfheim were the initial inspiration for this series but I’m far enough off track that it just won’t happen at all in this universe… So a quick veer back into a less AU-AU for a chapter.

Loki dropped the illusion of being unaffected by his mother’s death. “Now you see me, brother,” he said as Thor walked over to him. “Did she suffer?” 

“I did not come here to share our grief-” Thor began.

“I figured as much when you and Odin left a stranger to inform me of her death but I still thought you might be willing to share information with me to woo me to your cause,” Loki interrupted. “What do you want from me Odinson?”

Thor’s mouth tightened, “I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterward, this cell.”

Loki chuckled, “You must be truly desperate to come to me for help- Although I suppose I have given you reason to think that I prize revenge over all else. -What makes you think you can trust me?”

“I don't. Mother did,” Thor stated. “You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you.” 

“So… If I betray you, you’ll kill me?” Loki asked. 

Thor nodded. 

“And if I’m faithful to you, you’ll throw me back in this cell to rot in solitary confinement until I go completely mad. The only person who could or would circumvent Odin’s orders, gone?”

“Err, I suppose I could visit,” Thor said uncertainly. He glanced around at the ruins of Loki’s cell, “Bring books?”

Loki smiled, “No, I just wished to be clear about my options. When do we start?”

Meanwhile, Sif was busy with the task Thor had given her. She arrived just as Jane’s guards were delivering the Midgardian’s dinner. “I'm not hungry,” Jane said. 

Sif knocked out the guards, “Good, let's go.”

Jane looked at the other woman curiously.

“I hope you die, the sooner the better,” Sif said smiling. “Just as long as it’s not because I failed Thor. You’re mortal, at worst I have to wait sixty- seventy years before I have the opportunity to comfort him in his grief over losing you. It’s annoying but not much worse than enduring an unpleasant class or two would be for one of your life-span. But if I’m complicit in your death it might actually drive a wedge between us… So stick close to me and try not to die on my watch.”

Nervously Jane followed Sif through the battle scared halls until they met up with Thor and his brother. “You're…” Jane began.

“I'm Loki. You may have heard of…”

Jane slapped Loki as hard as she could, “That was for New York.”

Loki smiled and looked at Thor, “You two have so much in common: You’re both violent and, apparently, heedless of the fact you plan to put your lives in my hands.”

Before Thor could reply they heard the guards approaching, “There they are! Take them.”

“I'll hold them off,” Sif offered. “Take her. Remember how much I’ve helped you after she’s dead.”

“Thank you,” Thor said. “I think.”

When he and Jane started down the hall Sif laid her sword alongside Loki’s neck. “Betray him and I'll kill you,” she threatened. 

“You all do know I wasn’t aiming for a long life when I threw myself off the Bifrost?” Loki asked before moving her sword aside and following Thor and Jan

The three of them hurried on to where Malekith’s ship had crashed into the palace. There Volstagg met them, “I will give you as much time as I can,” he promised.

Volstagg and Thor grasped forearms. “Thank you, my friend.”

Loki rolled his eyes when Volstagg stopped him from passing, “If you even think about betraying him…”

“Has it occurred to even one of you brainless louts that offering to look the other way while I escape after my mother’s killer is dead and Thor’s beloved mortal is safe would be a much more effective way of guaranteeing my loyalty?” Loki asked with exasperation.

After Thor’s inexpert piloting had caused more damage to the city that Malekith’s attack, Thor shoved Loki off the ship. Loki, his hands still bound, landed awkwardly in a skiff piloted by Fandral. “I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful,” the blond laughed.

Loki waited for the inevitable death threat, but Fandral didn’t take advantage of the moment before Thor joined them with Jane. “Of all of Thor and all his friends, you’re the one who realized that threatening to kill me doesn’t actually do… anything... to motivate my loyalty?” Loki asked in shock. 

“Actually I just thought it would be better to remind Thor up-front that you _will_ betray him,” Fandral admitted.

“Especially when the ‘reward’ I’ve been promised for my loyalty is less desirable that death," Loki agreed. "And I always thought you were the most brainless of the lot. I do want vengeance against my mother’s murderer but be assured, one way or another, I will NOT be returning to Odin’s cell after I’ve had it.”

* * *

It took only a few minutes after their successful escape to Svartalfheim before Thor and Loki fell to quarreling.

“You think you alone were loved of Mother?” Thor demanded. “You had her tricks, but I had her trust!”

“Mother’s tricks?” Loki asked sharply. “I dearly wish she were alive to hear you dismiss the art she worked long and hard to master as mere ‘tricks’. Such a sight would go far to appease my hunger for vengeance against you… But at the moment vengeance against you is not my priority.”

**Author's Note:**

> Using the Fifty=One conversion for Asgardian to Human years, that’s six years, so a pretty light sentence given Loki did get two people killed.


End file.
